Nightingale
by flamingflight
Summary: Sing little nightengale, sing for your lost ones. There were twenty-four of the children. In a lost world...one girl must find the others...for the better...or worse...
1. Prologue

Nightingale  
Prologue, The Children Shall Come  
  
Author's Notes: Hey everyone!!!! I know that nobody has been hearing from me lately, but I got addicted to The Wheel of Time series. It is sooooo good!! I even want to make a Ranma parody of it (but that's for later). Anyways, I know I shouldn't be starting a new series, but I couldn't help it! I'll be adding an Update Page to just so people won't be confused when I post and what I post. Hope it helps. This series is an almost parody of FOX's new series Dark Angel. Basically, I myself find the show's okay and all, but only some situations will be the same otherwise don't expect other similarities.   
  
Disclaimers: Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Dark Angel belongs to FOX Network.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
#36432119 felt the cold hand clamp over her mouth before a soft, yet commanding voice whispered in her ear, "Don't say a word, it's me A-chan."  
Her eyes wide, A-chan remained perfectly still, a feat that was practically impossible to accomplish. The 7-year old's dark chocolate brown eyes remained still, unblinking, unmoving, cold. Her short stringy, black hair clung in clumps to her sticky, sweating skin. The green cot that the child called a bed for most of her young life suddenly seemed more cold and damp. She knew it was time. *Finally...* she thought happily, *...we're going to be free...*  
  
The child turned over and stared into a pair of large, intelligent, blue-gray eyes. *R-chan...* Her mind sighed. Of course that wasn't what the Workers called him. To them he was #41782197. A number. A thing. That was what all of the children were to the Workers. They were all numbers like those in a computer. Her bar code justified that. Yet, the children had learned a long time ago that they were more then a number and they were each given a letter with -chan. Of course there were hundreds of children in the building and in the system, but only 24 of the children made it to age 7 and they were put in a group. Group G743.   
  
Letting his hand go, R-chan searched her eyes and asked carefully, "Are you afraid?"  
Choking back a cold, mocking laugh, the 7-year old girl replied, "No." Of course she wasn't afraid. She was never afraid. That was her defect. All of the 24 children in Group G743 had a defect...that was why they survived that long. A-chan felt the memory slash through her mind again, she was only 2 at the time, but her memory was extremely strong. There she was again, a toddler of two swinging her legs in that big blue nursery (of course it wasn't a real nursery, she just liked to imagine it was) while one large suited man stared at her. Another suited man was by his side pointing at her and whispering something to the man. He had been explaining her defect.  
  
The children in Group G743 shared everything, but they respectfully kept away from the secrets of their defects. The defects. Each child from Group G743 was created without an emotion. What was A-chan's defect? She was born without the fear gene. She was born without that little extra thing in humans that made them afraid...that held them back...that kept them weak. Did she miss it? Well, it was hard to miss something that you never had or known. No she wasn't afraid now...but she was nervous.  
  
Looking around at the dark, empty room A-chan asked in a soft yet confident tone, "Where are the others?"  
"They are already outside. You were drugged," was all he explained to her, but she still understood. The Workers had drugged her and were planning to "test" her again.  
"Come on, let's go," R-chan said just as he stood up. In a flash he was on the other side of the room by the door. A-chan blinked, she was always surprised at R-chan's amazing speed. R-chan looked out the door just as a group of soldiers marched by and he impatiently waved a hand at her to join him by the door.  
  
Jumping out of bed, A-chan ran to join him and she whispered, "What of the alarms and security?"  
"Don't worry, we already cracked into the code and broke it," he whispered just before giving her a signal. In a flash they were both moving swiftly along the hallways of the large building, down to the main floor. Whenever the sound of soldiers approached they would crouch onto the ceilings and remain perfectly still.  
  
When they passed room 872, the Water room, a memory flashed through A-chan's mind again. Memory of the 24 children having to stay underwater in that large pool for what seemed like an eternity, but was in truth 16 hours. When she passed the other rooms, A-chan refused to look at them, denying the memories and pain.  
  
Once they were outside, R-chan and A-chan felt the bitter cold of winter hit them, but it barely affected their skin as they moved along the walls to join the others by the electric, metal fence.   
"Is it done?" R-chan asked, his voice a breeze in the cold.  
"No," the little blond girl replied, in her hand a small keyboard connected to the fence, "The code is just too difficult and the only obvious is...well..."  
  
"Is what?" one of the boys, Q-chan asked crossly.  
Glaring at him, the blond girl scowled, "It could possibly not only cut off the electricity for the fence but the electricity for the whole system."  
  
A-chan watched R-chan turn to a tall boy asking, "With their intelligence, what is the chance it is a trap?"  
The tall boy, I-chan immediately answered, "Not likely."  
"But there is a chance-" the blond girl interrupted.  
Shaking his head #41782197 said, "We don't have a choice, if we wait too long we will be caught anyways. Lock in the keys."  
  
Nodding the girl turned back to her keyboard and locked in a number of keys. The fence's electricity was immediately gone, but so was the electricity for the building.   
Pushing the children up the fence R-chan screamed, "Hurry! Hurry! They'll be here soon! Everyone get over and away now!"  
  
All 24 children climbed over the fence and they all made it over, but the danger wasn't even half over.  
Turning desolate eyes to R-chan, A-chan pleaded, "Let us go with you R-chan. We don't want to go out alone!" The others murmured their agreement.  
"No! We must all split up so they will not find us. Now go!" their leader screamed and they all scattered.  
  
A-chan held tightly to R-chan's sleeve and the boy screamed, "Go A-chan!"  
With a determined gleam in her eyes, A-chan used her fingers to cut a quick, bloody A on R-chan's arm. When the boy turned his questioning gaze to hers, she whispered, "For me to find you."   
A softening came to the 7-year old boy's face before he pushed her along.  
  
Running through the thicket of snow and trees A-chan tripped and blooded, her clothing ripped and damp, but she kept on going. She kept on running, not seeing, not caring where she was headed, as long as she was away from that place. Away from the "tests" and operations and training. She needed to get away. A-chan could have ran for hours, she didn't know how long, but when the sun started heading up through the sky again and she could see her way through the trees, A-chan felt her legs weaken. Fighting her aching body with all her strength she continued on, but soon when her tiny body had had enough it gave up and she fell unconscious onto the floor. She was finally free.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  



	2. The Girl And The Motorcycle

Nightingale  
Chapter 1, The Girl And The Motorcycle  
  
Author's Notes: In case anyone's been wondering, I'm still into the Wheel of Time series. I have great ideas for this series too, so just hang in there. Um... the usual stuff, sign my guestbook, e-mail me at silverflame_maiden@hotmail.com. Okay that's it for now.  
  
Disclaimers: Ranma 1/2 Takahashi and Dark Angel belong to FOX Network.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All people want in life is the big things. To live in a big house, to eat at a fancy restaurant, to have everything they could ever want...but those people are never happy. They are so focused on the large things that they don't have time to appreciate the simple pleasures in life. Walking, eating, a simple gesture or word...no it's always rush, rush, and rush for the big things. No time to look around and see what they're all missing. You know even fear is a pleasure. Yes, it's true. I've seen it before...to fear something and then to conquer it may be one of the greatest emotions a human can possibly feel. Too bad I'll never know it.  
  
Was that regret? No, it can't be. I promised myself a long time ago that I will never ever regret anything again...well almost anything. I still regret one thing...but that's for later...when I'm ready. Well, what was I saying again? Oh yeah, how people don't slow down to enjoy life. I do, though, or at least I try to. That's just one of the many things that make me different from them...from everyone else. My mother (at least I like to imagine she was my mother), Mrs. Tendo told me before she died that I must never tell anyone just exactly how different I am...that they would harm me, so I didn't. Mrs. Tendo was the only one I told my secret too and she died, taking my secret with her. I don't like to think about that too long.  
  
I live in the US, but I consider myself Japanese. That's where dad, Mr.Tendo lives, I used to live there too. Me, Kasumi, Nabiki, we all lived in Japan when we were smaller, but then we had to move and I live in New York City now. The United States used to be one of the most prospering countries in the world with high technology and beautiful cities. The people didn't have to worry about their country. Then, something happened, nobody is exactly sure what, and the US lost all of its money and the debts were piled high. Unemployment swept over the country like a new depression and the government ruled over the people. Taking and demolishing what they could to pay back it's debts. This was called The Change. Now, the US is nothing more then a struggling country trying to rebuild what once was. Isn't it strange how every great, powerful population in the past has been wiped out one by one? The Greeks, the Romans, the Spartans...all destroyed. New York City, it may be lousy, dangerous, and rundown city whose prime has past...but hey it's home.  
***  
Akane walked into the Avcerin Shipping & Transferring Warehouse; her black motorcycle helmet edged snuggly between her left arm and side. Striding to her red, graffiti-marked locker she opened it and stuffed the helmet and leather jacket inside before putting on an ugly green jacket with the initials AS&TW on the back in large red letters. Closing her locker, Akane felt two large hands cover over her eyes.  
Giving an annoyed sigh she said coldly, "Move 'em or lose 'em."  
"I missed you last night," a hoarse, spitting voice whispered in her ear.  
Akane remained unaffected as she said, "And I'm sure you managed to solve that loneliness in the arms of Jessie Byer."  
  
"Ouch!" Tyra, a girl who had strife with Akane, gave a mock wince as she laughed. Tyra was a short, blonde with dark green eyes and a body that made more men turn their heads then a fire.  
Spinning around, away from the scrawny arms of Tony, Akane said in an amused tone with a smirking smile, "Forget it, Tony, it's over between us, not that there was really anything in the first place."  
"But I-"  
  
A tall brunette that was the same height as Akane with dark lashes and deep brown hair and eyes walked up behind Tony and smacked him on the back.  
"Give it up, Tony, it's over, now why don't you run along and play with your other little girlfriends, 'k?" Ukyo, Akane's best friend said. Giving Ukyo a final glare, Tony marched off in a huff causing the other two girls to burst out laughing.  
Leading Akane towards the front lounge (which in truth was just an old, ripped red couch and black and white TV), Ukyo said, "You know, you can't really blame him, 'kane, I mean you're always so cold towards the poor guy, he had to find warmth somewhere."  
  
Groaning Akane just glared at her friend before saying, "What did you expect? I tolerated him, didn't I? Now, because of my stupid temper, I won't be able to get the password to the Crosswelds building. He was the only one who knew and he was just going to give me the password too."  
"Aw, c'mon at least you didn't sleep with him," Ukyo tried to joke but Tyra just joined in and said rather truthfully, "What are you talking about Ukyo? Akane never sleeps with anyone, "strictly business". Too cold she is."  
"But how can I sleep with anyone when they all share your bed at night, Tyra?" Akane snapped. The shorter girl just thinned her lips and stomped away.  
  
Once they were at the "lounge" Ukyo commented, "I have to say, that was harsh 'kane-chan, even for Tyra."  
Akane sighed, "I know, it's just this whole thing with Tony. I'm so frustrated, I had worked weeks to try and get that password from him, now it'll all be for nothing."  
  
Suddenly her attention shifted to the TV screen as a pair of dark, intense, blue-gray eyes interrupted the show. From the screen a deep, confident, commanding voice said, "Attention, this is Eyes Only. Eyes Only is a coporation designed to tell the truth and it can not be followed, ignored, or traced. Yesterday, our soon-to-be senator Mr. Brian Mckeef set off a train of soldiers into the dark alleys of our city to *terminate* any citizens he found *non-fitting*. Pay attention and open your eyes. This is Eyes Only."  
Nobody was really paying that much attention to Eyes Only, since they really couldn't do anything about the problems of the city, except Akane. It wasn't as if she cared about what happened in the city, but more of the feeling of recognition and deja vu spreading over her everytime she saw those eyes.  
  
"Hello, I'm not paying you to stand around and gawk at the TV, Akane," Vulture, the manager around the Avcerin Shipping & Transferring Warehouse, said. Vulture was a tall, half-bald man with a long narrow nose and pinch-thinned lips. Nobody knew what his real name was, but they all called him Vulture, not only because of how he looked, but also on how he preyed on the employees.  
"My bad, Vulture," Akane just smirked. She loved it when she annoyed Vulture.   
His lips thinning, if that was possible, Vulture said, "Well, take this package and bring it to the 23rd floor on the 659 building on Day Street."  
Snatching the yellow package from Vulture's hands, Akane said, "No problem, see ya later Ucchan."  
***  
The wind pushed mercilessly through Akane's long blue-hair out of her helmet, pushing it back as the long, slick, black motorcycle continued on silently. The streets of the city were littered with garbage and people. When Akane reached the 659 building she artfully hid her bike behind the building, away from any eyes that might consider stealing it. The girl took off her helmet and put it on her motorcycle before entering the large building. Taking the stairs 4 at a time Akane reached the 23rd floor without an uneven breath. On the middle of the floor was a large marble desk with a secretary talking into a no-handle phone.  
Handing the package to the secretary and giving her a paper to sign and fill out Akane felt a prickling at the back of her net. Her eyes narrowed into a building across the street. In the window on a desk, sat perched a red statue of an open-winged phoenix. Smiling to herself, Akane took back the signed sheet of paper and walked out of the building.  
***  
{7 hours later}  
Akane led her motorcycle down the dirty rug-torn hallway of her apartment building. Clothes hung loosely from a line inside the hallway and the usual sound of a wailing child could be heard in Apartment 4d, the apartment where a middle-aged lady lived with her 7 kids and a boyfriend that only came by once in a while. Before going into her own apartment, Akane dropped by Apartment 9d and a sudden, strong, awful, stank filled her senses. Struggling through the front room, Akane found her way to the living room where a pale, frail man who was barely over 25, but looked like he was over 50 lay on a blanket on the floor. A small boy that bore remarkable resemblance to the man, his son sat by the blanket playing with a broken toy truck and a lady, obviously the boy's mother was wiping a cool cloth on the man's forehead.  
  
Walking over Akane gave a tremulous smile and asked, "Hey, Raphael, how do you feel?"  
The man glared at her before saying, "Like my intestines are being ground up in beef jerky. What does that tell you?"  
Trisha stopped wiping Raphael's forehead to walk over to Akane. Akane looked at the gray hairs, wrinkles, and dark circles on the young woman's face before saying, "I brought your check from work over today. Here."  
Taking the check, Raphael handed it to Trisha before giving a pained groan and thanking her.  
"C'mon Akane, I'll lead you out," Trisha said.  
  
Once they were at the door, Akane gave a worried frown and asked Trisha, "Why didn't you take him to the hospital yet?"  
Turning haunted eyes to her friend, the Spanish girl said, "Oh Akane, they won't treat him! They said if we didn't have money, they wouldn't treat him! Now, with this check we'll only be able to get barely enough food. Raphael can't work now and we'll be sure to be thrown out if we don't give Yurai his money when he comes."  
Taking some money from her pocket, Akane handed it to the girl before saying, "Here, now take Raphael to the hospital, we miss him at work. And don't worry about Yurai, let me handle him, 'k?"  
Smiling, Trisha nodded and sniffed before Akane walked out.   
  
Pulling her motorcycle into her apartment, Akane saw clothes scattered and thrown all over the floor and things. Groaning, Akane put her bike away into her closet. That done, Akane walked towards the 2nd bedroom, picking up clothes along the way. Once she reached there she saw her roommate, Shan Pu, once a Chinese Amazon warrior, assessing herself in the mirror.  
  
"You know, I always wondered on how you could have possible have been a Chinese Amazon," Akane commented dryly.  
Giving an unladylike 'humph', Shan Pu said, "I'll have you know, Ne-ne, that I was one of the strongest Amazons and could have been a matriarch too, leading them onto victory."  
"And I guess you'll be doing all this in a mini-skirt and heels?" Akane asked innocently. Akane knew that Shan Pu was a great warrior and fighter in Martial Arts just like her and Ukyo, but that was only one of the things that made the three such great friends. They all came from different sections of the east raised by Martial Artists to be the best, and their family situations weren't what anyone would call normal. Plus, both Akane and Shan Pu were adopted into their families. Akane could still recall the day she met Shan Pu. She had just moved to New York and was looking for a roommate when Shan Pu showed up. Akane caught sight of the lilac hair and violet eyes and she felt such a strong feeling of deja vu fall over her that she accepted Shan Pu for a roommate. They had become friends ever since that day.  
  
The situation on how she and Ukyo knew each other was a little more complicated to explain.  
Shan Pu walked over to a mirror on the wall and tied her hair back as she asked, "What's the matter, Ne-ne?"  
Shaking out of her thoughts, Akane replied, "Oh, it's Raphael and Trish, they can't pay Yurai's bills and he'll be here tomorrow." Shan Pu nodded, understanding the situation. The building they were living in now was government property, just like most of the other in New York and was supposed to be empty. Yurai was supposed to be the one to watch the building, but like all the other 'officers' he wasn't set on following rules or doing his job, he just wanted to make money so he rented all the apartments to people. He was also an ugly, stupid, pain-in-the-butt jerk.  
  
"Date tonight?" Akane asked though she already knew.  
Smiling cheekily, Shan Pu nodded and smeared on her lipstick, "Yup, with this executive from Forman Accounts." Akane wasn't surprised, Shan Pu was exceptionally beautiful and always managed to get anyone she wanted. That's what everyone always said about the three of them. Ukyo had that girl-next-door, homey type of beauty with her long brown hair and dark black-brown eyes and cute smile. Shan Pu had that eye-popping, head-turning beauty with her long, bouncy, lilac hair, violet eyes, and Greek-goddess body. Akane was the one everyone stared and was awed by for long though, she had a dark, mysterious, beauty that captured so many. Akane had shoulder-length blue-black hair and deep, chocolate, brown eyes and a body that could kill, but of course she didn't know this. No matter what anyone tried to tell her, nobody could be more oblivious to her beauty.   
  
What everyone always said when the three of them were together was that they all make up a flame of fire. Shan Pu, the light of it, Ukyo the warmth, and Akane the added mysterious incentive beauty that kept you captured and staring.  
"You know Mousse isn't going to be happy, Shan-chan," Akane commented with a large grin, trying to hold back her laughter.  
Scowling Shampoo obliviously went into Chinese, "Stupid duck boy, can't even keep his hands off of dumb girl. "'But Shan Pu, I was saving her from drowning!"' he says, just excuse!" At that Akane burst out laughing, Chinese happening to be one of the many languages she spoke fluently in.  
"I'm sure it was, Shampoo," Akane laughed as she left the room.  
***  
{3 hours later, into the night}  
Akane hung, comfortably perched outside the window the of a large building. Down the hall of the room on a tall table sat perched the open-winged red phoenix. Looking carefully around Akane took out a hair clip and somehow, someway managed to unlock the window and agilely crawled inside. Once she was inside however, she heard a gun cock behind her. The Martial Artist sighed; she really hated to hurt these people to get what she wanted. Before the man could blink, Akane was already gone in a blur, the gun was gone from his hand, and cocked to his head. Too bad a pressure point had been hit and he couldn't move.  
  
"Any last words?" Akane asked in amusement at how strange the sight must look. The man was a giant and though she wasn't exactly puny, he towered over her like a building, yet she held the power.  
"Yes, drop the gun or have your brains blasted out of the window," a cool, collected voice was heard down the hall by the table. Still smirking Akane turned to look at the speaker, not a trace of fear on her face...and froze. Her heart seemed to lodge in her throat as she saw a wonderfully, awful, handsome man stand there, but that wasn't what got her blood pounding. It was the man's eyes, Akane knew those eyes. *Eyes Only...* she thought. Obviously the man was took aback by her as well. His eyes widened and his mouth opened.  
  
Calming her nerves, Akane decided this was the best plan of attack and ran towards the man, positive with her speed he wouldn't be able to see her, nevertheless attack...but he did. With a quick movement, Akane was pressed against the wall in a hard grip, her hands behind her. Seeing the phoenix not to far away, Akane gave a flicker of movement and grabbed the phoenix statue before running by the window again by the still bodyguard. Turning to give a confident look at the man, Akane was startled by his huge grin that made him all the more attractive and devilishly handsome.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked, annoyed.  
Smiling, the man shook his head and changed the subject, "I can see why you would want that. Old, Japanese antique with a value of over $750,000 today. Said to be created by many famous artists and can probably bring more value for that. From the northern regions of Japan on a mountain range unknown to man, it was made with the finest material, not known either."  
*I must be crazy for still standing here, he probably already set the alarms...* Akane thought but answered in an intelligent, "So?"  
Giving a devastating half-grin the guy asked dryly, "So? Did you choose it 'cause it was shiny?"  
  
Growling, Akane's wounded prided demanded she give a final hit, not caring for the truth she revealed to the stranger, "No, I chose it because it was a phoenix. The phoenix was considered many wonderful things to people through time. The Chinese believed the phoenix and dragon were the two partners and powerful allies that controlled many things and compared their emperor and empress to it. To mock the phoenix or dragon in a painting or story would be considered a terrible crime. Also, way back, when the world was new the old people believed the phoenix was pure fire and power. That's why I liked the statue...and because it was shiny."  
  
Impressed, the guy asked, "And I guess you picture yourself as a phoenix, strong, fiery, fire, and power." Suddenly, what he said flashed a painful memory through Akane's mind.  
  
#######Flashback######  
"You're a phoenix, A-chan. All pure fire, strong, fiery, power. My phoenix."  
"The bird in the stories? I want to see a phoenix, R-chan."  
"Just look inside you and you'll see..."  
######End of Flashback######  
  
Shaking her head from her thoughts Akane heard the guy comment, "That was a neat trick you did back there."  
Her eyes sparkling, Akane said, "You ain't seen nothin' yet." With that she did a back flip and jumped out of the window. This wouldn't be such a great feat if the window weren't on the 23rd floor. Running to the window, the guy saw the silhouette of a figure run into the shadows.  
***  
Sometimes I look back and regret what I do...how I betrayed what I am, how I am. I'm nothing but a hyprocrite..A terrible hypocrite. I look at myself in the mirror and I don't see myself, I see the person I have become. The person everyone molded, they made... and I want to vomit...to throw up the person they made. I am their achievement...their device ...their weapon...yet I continue to do what I do. I continue to show in front of that TV screen and tell people things that I myself am doing. Of course the people don't know I'm Eyes Only, that I'm the one to reveal their secrets...but it's the only fight I have left. It bothered me before, but I've managed to run away from the guilt and pain...both Ryoga and me. We've managed not to let our guilt and pain haunt us and it's worked for me...until now.  
  
I saw her again tonight...after so many years. I didn't recognize her at first, she had grown up so much...but one look into those mesmerizing brown eyes had the memories flooding me again and this time I couldn't run away...not from those eyes. My shining angel...  
my light in the dark center that is my life...my phoenix...my hope. She didn't recognize me...I knew that...she was always like an open book for me to read. Mine. They promised me when they found her; they would have given her to me...not that I had a choice. Her fire was still there...I wonder what her name is now...wonder what she does...who her friends are...who she loves...I know she doesn't have that defect, because it's mine. I can't love. Simple as that, just a machine, a number...but with her I feel human. I let her go now, but I'm not worried, I'll find her...and I won't tell *them* I've found her...oh no.I'm not stupid...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Inside of a Phoenix

Nightingale  
Chapter 2, Inside Of A Phoenix  
  
Author's Notes: Hey! I'm back with this story. Unusually, not much to say. I really haven't been into the writing mood lately, but the reading one. Oh well *shrugs*. You know the drill. E-mail me at silverflame_maiden@hotmail.com (c'mon people, I have no support *pouts*) Sign my guestbook (You can sign it as many times as you like, I don't mind :) ) Send me fanart (it's practically empty!). And read my stories! Okay, that's it, hope you enjoy this chapter! Peace out.  
  
Disclaimers: Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, not me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I've always tried to want too much in life...to accept what I am and what I have... but I can't...don't get me wrong, I am happy...it's just that...sometimes...I want more. I am so ambitous and I always try to be better then what I am...no one understands this...except Ucchan and Shan Pu. I think they know I'm different...just not how much...  
...I can list all the people that love me...they're not that much...there's Ukyo, Shan Pu, Mr. Tendo, Kasumi, Nabiki, and Mu Tsu...all the others...they don't care...and now *him*. I don't know what it is about him...but as soon as I saw him in that Apartment building the other night...I couldn't think of anything else...but those eyes...there's something about him though...something familiar...something dangerous...and all of my instincts are telling me to stay away...  
...but I can't...I mean if he's Eyes Only...maybe he can help me...help me find out...what happened to those other kids...what happened to my R-chan and- NO! I shouldn't think like this...I can't tell anyone about my secret...I told Mrs. Tendo...and look what happened to her...  
  
This is usually the moment that I feel the prickle of tears behind my eyes...but they never come down...that's strange too...I've seen Ukyo cry...I've seen Shampoo cry...I've seen them all cry...but I don't...no, it's not another *problem* with me...it's just that I'm too strong for that...according to everyone else...I'm too cold...my sisters and friends tell me I'm not too cold...they say I'm just a little withdrawn...yeah...right...like saying New York City's just another nice town...or the Grand Canyon's just a little hole...I see it in their eyes sometime when they look at me...all those people that I care about...they look at me like...like when a cold wind past you in a closed room...you can't figure it out...and in somne way...it scares you...  
That's why I need to find the others...need to find R-chan...need to find them all...but I can't do it alone...I need someone I can trust fully with my secret...and they can only be trusted when they understand...understand why I do the things I do...understand why I'm the way I am...understand why I'm so cold...and that's why I'm going to trust Eyes Only...because when I look into his eyes...I shiver like a cold wind just past me in a closed room...  
***  
The Apartment was dark, devoid of light, as the silhoutte of a figure wandered blindly and aimlessly in the dark. The girl's roommate was sleeping in her own room right now, of course who wouldn't be asleep at 3 A.M in the morning? Turning her head, the girl looked through her sweat-soaked, clinging hair to the window. The city was dark too, you couldn't see the moon at this side of New York, the vapors and pollution were too thick. Suddenly, a spasm of pain racked through the girl's body and she clenched her teeth tight before continuing to stumble into the bathroom and lock the door.   
  
Once Akane was in the bathroom, she started shaking terrible seizures as she hit the ugly, brown bathroom mat and cold tile floors. How painful was it? Well, try imagining feeling both hot and cold at once while dozens of rats chewed at your insides. Painful? Well, Akane would give anything just to feel that way right now. It was a thousand times worse. A lesser person would have killed themselves the first time they experienced this...but not Akane ...she wasn't the giving-up type.  
  
Once the pain eased slightly, enough to give her back what little strength she had, Akane stood up, her knees and legs shking uncontrollably as she clutched onto the bathroom sink for support and dear life. Searching through the cabinets, throwing everything this way and that, Akane grabbed with a relief onto a pack of pills. Although, Akane had gotten this off of this streets, the label did not read any drug title. Instead it read: Triptophane. Yes, triptophane...the stuff in Turkey that makes you sleepy.  
  
Swallowing most of the pills Akane leaned back against the wall and breathed in large gulps of air. Soon, the pain subsided and Akane sagged down onto the wall with relief and happiness from the pain gone.   
Suddenly, the bathroom door was open and light flooded the room. Akane, her eyes startled by the oncoming splash of light, squinted her eyes to look up at the form of a startled Amazon.  
  
"Akane, I heard you screaming, what's the mat-?" Shampoo began, but cut herself off when she saw Akane's sweating figure hunched by the wall and the pills on the floor. Rushing to her, Shan Pu looked at Akane's face for any hint if she was okay.  
"Oh Akane! It happened again?" she asked in dismay.  
Swallowing, Akane nodded slightly and gave a brief pained smile for her friend's benefit, "Yeah."  
Helping the other girl up, Shampoo walked her out of the bathroom and commented in a puzzled, "That's the third time this week it happened, Akane. Usually it's only once a month at the most. Why is it happening more now? Akane, you should really go to the Doctors to get some help, those pills can't last you forever, and who knows what will happen the next time you don't have pills and I don't come. The hospital will-"  
  
"NO!" Akane practically shouted, but seeing the hurt look in the violet-haired girl's eyes she said in a more gentle tone, "I told you fore, Shan-chan, I can't go to the Doctors. They can't find about my problem or they'll put me through all this painful surgery and stuff." The lie came smoother this time. Truth be told, Akane didn't like the hospitals and avoided it like the plgue, because as soon as she's admitted to any hospital, *they* will come and get her.  
Biting her lip, Shan Pu remained silent, although she knew Akane lied. She wasn't stupid, she knew Akane had more problems then she bothereo tell. She wouldn't pressure Akane to tell, though, because she knew her best friend. Akane was one of the people that the more she gets backed up in a corner and pressured, the more she closes up and fights back. Shampoo was fairly certain Akane will tell her in her own time, when she's ready. Shan Pu just hoped that was before Akane got herself in seous trouble...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The bar was crowded with people the next night, the usual crowd of people who either didn't want to go home to their depressing lives or didn't have a home to go back to. Akane, Ukyo, Shan Pu, and Mousse sat at a round table by the bar. Various drinks were in their hands as they joked and laughed. Mousse was a tall, once-Amazon-male who was practically blind, but refused to wear his glasses. He was the only one in their group who was actually rich. His family were the wealthy Zhu-zhus. Mousse wasn't exactly what one would called an overly handsome or macho guy, the most amaxing feature on his face being his eyes which were usually covered by thick, round glasses. People speculated why three beautiful women hung out with him...or why one of them was his love interest...but it was more then that though.  
  
Both Ukyo and Akane met Mu Tsu through Shan Pu, but their friendships ran deeper then that and they stayed friends because they wanted to be. When Shan Pu had been adopted into the Chinese Amazon tribe, Mu Tsu was the only child that accepted her. The outsider. But that was because the other Amazon kids believed he was an Outsider too. Growing up with only Mousse as a companion and friend, Shan Pu always knew he loved her, and she him...but he was just so...annoying! When Shan Pu turned 16, she was this great, magnificent fighter with a wonderful body and she was the Matriarch's . Suddenly, everyone loved her and she was accepted without question. They still didn't accept Mouss, though and Shampoo didn't figure out why till later.   
  
When Mu Tsu's mother died, severing all his ties to the Amazons, Shampoo found out that her friend for so many years was only half-Amazon. His mother had been a proud Amazon woman that became weak and had him after a fling with an Outsider male, though he could not beat or defeat her. When, his mother died, Mu Tsu's grandfather and father, his only living relatives demanded the teenaged boy to be returned to them. The Amazons let him go and Mousse refused to go despite how rich he would be. After al, he couldn't leave Shampoo....  
  
#######Flashback#######  
Mousse gave a side-ways glance at Shmpoo beside him at the stream. Her face was hard set and to anyone else she seemed brutal, proud, indifferent, and almost cold. Yet, Mousse knew better...Shampoo was crying desperatly inside.  
"Shan Pu...I-" he began helplessly.  
"Shut up, Mu Tsu. I don't want to hear it," the Amazon said as she stood up stiffly.  
Standing up, Mu Tsu pleaded (Shampoo was the only one he pleaded to), "Please Shampoo, I can't stay. I want to, but they won't let me. They want me to leave!"  
  
Glaring at the boy, her eyes filled with contempt, Shampoo spat out, "Mu Tsu, you're just like everyone else! *I'll never leave you Shan Pu*, stupid Mu Tsu! You lie!"  
"Why don't you come with me, Shan Pu?" Mousse added desperatly, although he already knew it wasn't possible.  
"Mu Tsu, you know I can't leave the tribe now! I'm the heir and I have to be here!"  
  
After awhile in silence, Shampoo whispered, "Go to stupid America, then. Go and be rich and marry some girl then! Shampoo don't care!" Before Mousse could show surprise that Shampoo knew English the girl had already ran off to hide her tears...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cologne hopped into Shampoo's room to watch through glinting eyes at the girl weeping in the corner. Sensing someone there, Shampoo sniffed and looked away, not wanting anyone to see her weakness.  
Walking over to her great-granddaughter, the Matriarch declared in a level tone, "Why are you crying, Shan Pu?"   
Knowing not to lie to her grandmother, Shan Pu replied, "Shampoo...Shampoo... I'll miss him. No more stupid duck boy to be around and laugh at."  
  
Putting her small hand on the younger's shoulder, Cologne turned Shampoo to face her as she asked with a wicked hint of a smile, "How would you like to go with Mu Tsu, Shan Pu?" Cologne watched as hope flashed through the girl's eye before being firmly squashed, "I can't do that hiba-chan. I am the heir, I must be here for the Amazons."  
  
Cologne felt a bite of pride for her granddaughter. She knew she didn't choose wrong when she chose this girl above the others to raise. Defeat does not come to those that do not give up and Shampoo had too much pride not to gice up. She would not allow the Amazons to die out once Cologne dies.  
"This is training for you child. You can not fight the new world until you know the new world. I want you to go with Mu Tsu to New York City and survive there and prosper. I do not want you back at the Amazon village before you have learned another strength other then mental or physical. This is your final training. Once you learn this lesson, then you are ready to be Matriarch," the old woman declared.  
  
Happiness washed through Shampoo as she hugged her hiba-chan, "Oh thank you Hiba-chan, I-" then she reverted to English, "Shampoo so so happy, hiba-chan! Shampoo go tell Mu Tsu now!" Cologne smiled as she watched the girl bounce off...no, she didn't choose wrong at all...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Before Mu Tsu and Shan Pu stepped out of the Amazon village forever Cologne garbbed Mu Tsu back into her home.   
Casting a puzzled frown at Cologne, Mousse asked, "What's the matter, Cologne?"  
  
Eyeing the boy slightly, Cologne pulled a gold medallion from her robe and placed it into Mu Tsu's palm. Shocked, Mu Tsu looked at the medallion with the Amazon symbol on it before looking at Cologne.  
"Mu Tsu, what I am about to tell you is very important. You must listen carefully to me," Cologne began and for the first time in his entire life Mu Tsu saw the unbendable Matriarch nervous.  
  
"Mu Tsu, you must not protect Shan Pu at all costs, you hear me? Shampoo is strong, but she is still innocent to the world and what it can do. I know you love her, but if you want her to survive you must let her go and fight before she can come home. You must not protect her against it, however. You must let Shampoo fight her own battles and get hit and fail. You must allow her to be able to fall and learn to stand back up against this new world, you hear me?" Cologne looked nervously into Mu Tsu's eyes as the boy gulped and nodded.  
  
"I want you to promise me a few things, though. First, I know this is hard, but if Shampoo decides she wants to date or make a relationship with anyone else, you must allow her to. You must not attack this person or persons, okay?" Cologne asked as Mu Tsu nodded.  
"You understand, already, don't you?" Cologned sneered.  
  
Blinking back tears Mu Tsu nodded and said in a tight one as he looked away, "Yes, I understand.  
Cologne smiled wistfully as she and Mu Tsu watched Shampoo say good-bye to her friends and everyone, a big smile on her face.  
"I didn't know it when I took her in, you have to believe me when I tell you this. If I had known at the time what was in store for her, I would have rather have let her die in those woods then let her live and face what she has to face. I-It's hard to believe, but I-I loved that child. More so then my own children and grandchildren. She is so like me...and that is why I know she will succeed," Cologne said.  
  
"Can't we prolong the prophecy? I mean, Shampoo is still so...naive...to face it. What if she doesn't make it? What if they were wrong and she couldn't make it?" he asked.  
"She will. Shampoo is strong...all of the girls of the prophecy are strong. The prophecy said that one of the Great Ones will bring the Amazon tribe to victory...I just never knew...never knew we would have the honor of being that tribe," Cologne smiled.  
  
Closing the flap of the tent Cologne then said in an authoritive tone, "Well, since you know the prophecy you must also not tell anyone about it. And remember, Mu Tsu, when the time comes when all abandon her, you must be there for her. You must play your part as well."  
Mu Tsu nodded. He understood. He didn't know the complete prohecy, just that there will be a time when a group of people...the Great Ones...will take upon the force that humans have built for themselves...after the Change...and fight to bring a nation...a worl back up... One of these children will be an Amazon girl that will lead the Amazons back to victory ...and at one or another...all the girls will be in love with The Betrayer...the leader of the Great Ones...and that was all Mu Tsu knew.  
  
For the first time in her life, Cologne looked upon an Amazon male with respect and said, "You'll fight for her to mae it through...I know you will...you aren't very strong Mu Tsu...and you aren't very smart...but you have more courage, loyalty, devotion, and fighting instinct then any male I ever knew. I am proud of you...son." Mu Tsu smiled. Coming from Cologne, this was the greatest honor and compliment he could possible ever get.  
########End of Flashback#######  
  
Akane looked up as the bartender called her over. Smiling she sauntered over, followed by Ukyo, Shampoo, and Mu Tsu.  
Warren, the bartender, shouted out across the bar, "Hey everyone, she's about to do her trick!" People rushed over to watch.   
Akane watched the bartender put the touch-tone phone on the bar and she asked, "How much this time, Warren?"  
"Taking out a bowl of money from under the bar he said, "$235. Obviously, a lot of people want to see this tick."  
  
Suddenly, a rude voice could be heard from the crowd, "Oh c'mon, Tai! I don't believe she can do that. No one can." The people who have watched Akane do this trick before snickered at that guy's stupidity.  
"Ready?" Warren asked.  
"As always," Akane answered.  
  
Warren hit a button on the phone and a bunch of dite-dite-dites could be heard from the phone.  
When it was over, Akane said, "The number is 96473282564."  
Looking at the screen, Warren shouted out with laughter, "She's right!" making a lot of people rush over to see the number on the screen on the phone. Taking the money Akane smiled and walked away from the crowd.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her, "With all that money you just might be able to buy your own phoenix instead of stealing it."  
***  
I think about the life I could have had sometimes...a normal life...where there's no Change...where I lived a normal life...where I grew up in Japan...I would live in a family with a little brother or sister...I would go to school...I would have friends...I would date...get a job... marry...have kids...grow old...and die...that's nice sometimes...to think of things like that...but there is a downside to everything...because if I did have a nromal life...I wouldn't have met those other 22 kids...those strong, wonderful souls...and I wouldn't have met...her...  
  
If I was able to feel love...A-chan would be the closest person to it...she has so much life...so much fire...and you know how they say opposites attract...but it's more then that...I want to find the other kids too...the other ones...but at the same time...I don't...I don't want them to look at their old leader now...and see what he's become...and look away in disgust...like she will...  
But that's also why I want to see them again...I want them to teach me to be the boy I once was...to show me the strength I once held...and to help me fight back...they are the only ones who can...because if we don't fight back the system...the U.S will deteriorate itself into nothing in a matter of years...and the other countries will follow...  
  
Oh...listen to me...trying to be the hero when I'm really the villain...when I'm really part of the system that I hate so much...I work for the system...but they fear me..yes it's true...I was a listake to them...because they made me *too* strong...*too* confident...*too* inhuman...the whole army couldn't take me down...an atomic bomb will wound me at best... even all the other kids combined couldn't take me down...and that's why I have to destroy A-chan...because she's the only one that can take me down...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



	4. Maybe It's Better This Way

Nightengale  
Chapter 3, Maybe It's Better This Way...  
  
Author's Notes: That's IT! I am tired of seeing all my favorite anime guys get brainwashed and trying to kill their loved ones. From Mamoru to Tamahome. *shaking in fury* I am going to make it a vow that I shall never ever brainwash Ranma...under any circumstances! And if I do...I won't make him go to another girl and try to kill Akane! This is so sad *wipes away tear*. I must be strong! This is so unfair! Wahhhh! Okay, :), enjoy...  
  
Disclaimers: Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Dark Angel belongs to FOX network and anything else it belongs to.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I am sick of everyone telling me that they know what I'm thinking...know what I'm feeling...know what I'm going through...because they don't...everyone thinks they know what's best for me...but they don't! If everyone would just stop for a second to think, they might just realize that *they* aren't Akane Tendo and I am and they can never ever possibly know what I'm going through or what's good for me.  
...when Mrs. Tendo died for instance...  
  
...people kept telling me they knew what I was going through...kasumi tried to explain to the little girl me that death happens to everyone eventually and I should accept it... Nabiki told me that she understood my pain and it'll go away with time...dad told me that it wasn't my fault...that I shouldn't feel sad or guilty...  
...but they didn't feel what I felt...  
...and they didn't know what I know...  
  
It had hurt for Kasumi, Nabiki and dad...but to me it was a totally different thing... I Wasn't a child they all had claimed me to be so I knew and understood about death and such...but they didn't understand...Mrs. Tendo wasn't my mother...never had been...and she and I never got that confused...she knew I didn't need a mother and she knew she could never be a mother to me...because I wasn't a child...  
...Mrs. Tendo had been my protector...  
  
She was the only one that knew my secret...the only one that kept the people that wanted me away...she was the only one that knew when to move to another city...everyone thought she was eccentric and that she was restless and loved to move...  
...they failed to notice that she only started this love of moving when I came along...  
  
That means more to me then anyone could ever know...this lady...who has never met me or seen me before takes me into her home and protected me...simply because she had a kind heart...but of course they got her...  
...they say it wasn't my fault...  
...that robbers robbed her...  
  
But I know.  
She couldn't protect me.  
And she died for trying.  
...'it's not your fault, Akane'...  
...'we know what you're going through'...  
...'it'll past'...  
...'we know what's best for you'...  
  
I'm Akane Tendo.  
And the next person to tell me they know what I'm going through and how they can help me is going to get their butt kicked.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You know, I usually don't follow men home like this. It gives me a bad reputation," Akane teased lightly as the guy observed her from his seat behind the large, mahogany desk.  
"Yeah, well you do follow men home when they have a potential law-suit against you," Ranma countered back and Akane gave him a lazy grin as she fingered a priceless dark wine-red, velvet curtain.  
  
Seeing her interest, the dark-haired guy spoke up, "You know that was actually owned by Elizabeth I in her summer home and was later used by others in the Tudor-"  
Akane turned around and cocked an eyebrow, "Are you going to give me a history lesson everytime we meet?" She found it endearing that the confidant boy actually blushed slightly as he changed the subject, "About why I brought you here-"  
  
"You brought *me* here?" the girl gave a snort and laugh before continuing over to him and leaning over his desk, "Sorry to disappoint your ego but you didn't *bring* me here, regardless of what you believe. Think about it, if I had the nerve to actually risk going inside a building and jumping outside a window...you don't actually think I'll be afraid of a little, itty law suit, do you?"  
To her surprise, a slow smile grew on his face and his eyes sparked with something almost...feral...like a snake that knows it has it's opponent cornered...or a chess player who knows that they're about to have checkmate...  
Akane started to back up.  
  
He stalked her slowly and she backed up until her back slammed into the large mirrored wall. She felt her breath quicked when Ranma's face was only a few inches from hers and the grin didn't drop from his face. But instead of kissing her...like she had expected... and slightly anticipated...  
...he just moved a hand behind her neck and lifted her hair up.  
Suddenly, she knew what he was up to.  
  
"You know!" she shouted as she pushed him away with both her hands. Her disappointment and anger clouded her reason for a second...just a second but it was too late. The damage was done.  
The pig-tailed boy had the nerve to cross his arms and give her a crooked smile, "Know what?"  
Akane quickly looked away...anywhere but at him. Then, deciding there was no way around it she bit her bottome lip and said with fake anger, "I don't have to take this anymore! I'm out of here."   
She started to stomp past him towards the door but he garbbed her elbow and whispered in her ear, "I know what you are, Akane Tendo, and I can help you."  
  
The blue-haired girl jerked her arm away and looked at him with a wild glint in her eyes.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she denied but even her stubborness couldn't keep out the hint of fear in her voice.  
"I know what you are, Akane. The bar code on your neck should more then prove my assumptions are correct. Now, I can help you," he stated.   
Akane's breathing became labored as her nervousness escalated, "O-okay, let's s-say that what you say is correct and I am what you think I am, how are you going to help me? There's nothing that I want from you."  
"Ah, contraire, my dear Akane, there is a lot you can gain from me. For example, the coveted information about where the other kids are. Don't you want to know?" Akane's bark of laughter surprised and slightly shocked Ranma.  
  
Suddenly, the situation was reversed and Akane was the confidant one while Ranma held unsure ground.  
"Ha! Wrong. I couldn't care less where those other kids are, though it would be nice to know. I am not going to risk my neck and make a deal with, sorry to say this, someone as untrustworthy as you. So, unless you have something more interesting to say, I'm out of here," Akane took pleasure in saying before starting to make the greatest exit of her life.  
  
"Your mother," she heard the calm voice behind her say. Tha gave her pause at the door.  
"Don't have one," she said, but still she did not move.  
"Kimiko Tendo then," he said and Akane bit her bottom lip.  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
Ranma walked up behind her and said, "I can get information about her death. I can find out ways to locate clues to why she died...and what you want most...who killed her. Isn't that what you've been looking for?"  
Akane turned around and stared at him straight in the eyes, her own flashing with golden fire, "I repeat, what do *you* want?" She felt a tremor of fear slide coldly down her back at the smirk that grew on his handsome features.  
  
"Nothing of importance as yet...but there will be a time when I'll need your...let's say abilities...to do some things that I require," at this point, the pig-tailed boy walked over and   
led her out of the room into the hallway. At one point her stopped and opened another door using a card from his pocket. Akane gasped as she found herself in a gadget-galore, computer-addict's dream. Ranma seated himself on a large leather chair and put on a helmet very much like that of a Virtual Reality's game. It was black and covered his eyes while a small microphone rested near his mouth. Ranma flipped on a switch and Akane found all the t.v screens around her have eyes only on it.  
  
"This is Eyes Only," the boy said into the microphone and a gravelly voice came out.  
"You...you..." Akane pointed at him as he took off the helmet.  
"*I* am Eyes Only...but Ranma will also do," he said to her as he stood up, "Eyes Only needs ways to get information and sometimes people aren't willing to let their secrets go so I will need someone who can and will get these jobs done. In exchange, I shall get information for you about your deceased...mother."  
Akane took a look around her and at the boy in front of her. *He knows something* she thought suspiciously *something he's not telling me* But even with her suspicions, the temptation was too great to resist. Here was an actual once-in-a-lifetime chance at finding Mrs. Tendo's killers.   
  
"I only have one condition," she said and Ranma's face remained unreadable.  
"State it," he said.  
"I don't want you to reveal my condition to anyone, especially my family," she said and knew it was unnecessary for the guy in front of her agreed as though he wasn't going to do that anyway.  
"Deal...Ranma," Akane said as she started to walk ou the door again.  
  
"Akane?" she heard the guy say behind her.  
"Yes?" she asked.  
"I'll overlook the golden pen you took if you put back my diamond watch," he said indifferently as he continued to work on his machines. Akane inwardly smiled as she reached inside her pocket and took out the diamon watch, placing it on the nearest t.v. She could learn to like this Ranma.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When I was younger...the only games I played were those the workers allowed me...war games...Stratego...Risk...there was a boy...one from one of the other groups that I always paired with...to him it was a friendship...we trusted each other to be on our side so we always won...  
...or more to the point, he trusted me...  
...the definition of trust is self-destruction...  
One day, I decided to use that trust to my advantage...  
...I won the game...  
...no one spoke of him again...  
  
I'm a perfect saint...helping a young girl find her mother's killers...  
...or I'm the most manipulative machine...using someone's weakness to get my own way...  
The latter sounds more likely.  
  
Akane.  
That was what her profile said.  
Akane Tendo from the Tendo line with two sisters and one father and one deceased mother.  
  
I don't need to find information on who or what killed Kimiko Tendo.  
I know...  
...because I did it...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
